Closer
by ROXX h
Summary: [NCT] Johnny x Jaehyun, JohnJae. OneShoot. "I know it breaks your heart, tapi setidaknya aku punya alasan kenapa meninggalkanmu 4 tahun lalu"


(Hanya sebuah cerita dari segelas kopi dan gak sengaja merenung karena kelamaan jongkok di wc)

meminjam karakter dari

Johnny S x Jaehyun J

terinspirasi dari lagu : The Chainsmoker - Closer. disarankan baca sambil dengerin lagunya, tapi sambil dengerin Cherry Bomb juga bagus :'v

/maafkan jika ada kata2 yg gk sesuai/

enjoy~

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum kecil, memandang kota yang baru pertamakali ini ia kunjungi, dengan menarik koper miliknya.

Sekarang dirinya berumur 24 tahun, ia hanya ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, dengan berbedanya kota yang ia tinggali sekarang dari orang tuanya, mengingat selama ia hidup tak pernah berpisah dengan orang tuanya lebih dari 2 minggu.

Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit, namun kapan dirinya bisa jika terus takut mencoba.

.

Seorang dengan warna rambut barunya itu, membenarkan letak kacamata, ia menghentikan ketikan di laptopnya saat mendengar dering panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

 _"Halo, Jaehyun? Jaehyun Jung?"_

Jaehyun mengerenyit sebentar.

"Y-ya ini dengan Jaehyun Jung, maaf anda siapa?"

 _"Waaah! Ini benar kau Jaehyun?! Kau masih ingat aku, Lee Taeyong?"_

Sahut seseorang di seberang sana dengan bersemangat, Jaehyun terdiam sebentar mengingat-ingat, lalu tersenyum saat sudah mengingat kakak kelas dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, namun cukup dekat dengannya dulu.

"Ya tentu saja ingat. Ah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mendapat nomorku?"

 _"Huh bahkan aku sudah lupa dari siapa nomormu, aku baik, kau juga baikkan?"_

"Bagaimana kau ini. Euhm ya aku baik, oh ya apa kau masih di jepang?"

 _"Ya aku masih di jepang, dan aku di Osaka sekarang, ah Jae bagaimana kabar Johnny by the way?"_

Jaehyun kembali terdiam namun lebih lama, dari 4 tahun lalu ia tidak mendapat kabar sedikitpun dari orang itu, perasaan yang Jaehyun simpan untuknya bahkan tak berubah sedikitpun, namun Jaehyun tak tahu bagaimana dia sekarang, sejak orang itu pergi secara tiba-tiba, menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

 _"Jaehyun?"_

"Oh uhm ya, dia baik…"

Jawab Jaehyun gagap, setelah itu Jaehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang untungnya berhasil.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai coklat tua alami, dengan tinggi menjulang itu melonggarkan dasi yang sebelumnya melingkar erat pada lehernya, dengan kasar.

Tampak frustasi wajahnya, lelah, stress, kesepian dan kesedihan yang dirinya simpan bertahun-tahun, ia simpan tanpa ada orang yang tahu dan mau tahu, sekalipun itu orang tua atau keluarganya.

Johnny sudah biasa seperti itu, karena salah satu pusat kesedihannyapun terletak dari ketidak dekatannya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk, dari kecil seperti itu membuatnya kebal dan tak merasa itu sebuah masalah, tapi sekarang mungkin adalah puncak dari lelaki berpundak lebar dan tubuh yang nampak kokoh itu runtuh sedikit demi sedikit.

Beberapa orang di sekitar yang melihatnya pasti langsung bisa menebak mengapa dirinya berada di sini sekarang, tapi mereka hanya mengira Johnny hanya punya masalah dengan pekerjaannya, namun Johnny ke sini bukan untuk memikirkan tatapan orang padanya, melainkan berusaha melupakan fakta betapa menyedihkan dirinya sekarang, melupakan dengan berbotol-botol minuman, tak peduli jika itu sedikit tumpah dan mengenai kemeja kerja mahalnya atau apapun.

Setiap harinya hanya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan, menatap monitor lalu bertemu orang-orang yang hanya mau bekerja sama dengannya, urusan pekerjaan tidak lebih.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan seseorang tersenyum manis sekaligus lucu padanya, dengan dimple tak begitu dalam namun menambah kesan manis, hanya ingatan itu saja bisa sedikit menghangatkan hatinya.

Namun mendadak manik coklat terangnya menangkap seseorang dalam bayangannya tadi, agak jauh darinya, sedang menatap padanya juga, dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, mengejutkan dirinya.

Johnny yakin itu orang yang sama, namun hanya mengubah warna rambutnya, yang semula hitam legam menjadi coklat caramel, tak merubah apapun apalagi perasaannya, orang itu masih menawan.

Dan pria bersurai caramel itu pergi sebelum Johnny sempat berusaha menghiraukan rasa pusingnya untuk menghampirinya.

Lalu membatin, mungkin ini hanya efek dari mabuk beratnya saja.

.

Di lain tempat, Jaehyun masih termenung, ia tidak tahu apa kepindahannya ke kota ini menjadi sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan untuknya.

Dirinya berkali-kali menghela nafasnya di depan mie instant yang baru ia buat, gagal untuk melamar kerjaan di sebuah club malam.

Pikirannnya terbagi menjadi dua, antara dia yang bingung harus melamar kerja di mana lagi, dan yang satu lagi…

Seseorang yang amat ia rindukan, pertanyakan, tapi otaknya lebih memilih untuk berlari pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Hah? What?"

Taeyong yang duduk dihadapannya menatap pria di depannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kenapa kaget sekali?"

Tanya Taeyong lalu kembali meminum milkshakenya, ia pulang dari Osaka 2 hari yang lalu, dan ia tidak tahu kebetulan macam apa Jaehyun pindah ke kota ini juga.

"Euhm ya tentu saja aku kaget, memang bisa mengadakan acara reuni…?"

Ujar Jaehyun dengan suara makin mengecil diakhir, dengan mata yang menatap pada lantai café, Taeyong terkekeh, ia pikir pria ini sudah benar-benar dewasa namun di beberapa waktu bisa terlihat menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Tentu saja bisa! Mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari sini kok, lagipula mereka pasti mengusahakan datang"

Jawab Taeyong semangat, dalam hati Jaehyun juga berusaha menyemangati dirinya saja terus.

"Kau benar-benar niat mendapat kontak mereka"

Taeyong seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merasa Jaehyun seperti meledeknya.

"Uh di jaman sekarang sangat mudah Jae menemukan seseorang, tinggal kau ketik namanya di kolom 'search' kau dengan mudah menemukan orang yang kau ingin temui, walau gampang-gampang susah juga"

"Ya aku tahu…"

"Tapi dari semua teman dekatku dulu, termasuk kau, satu orang aku tidak menemukan satupun akun social medianya, tidak tahu karena namanya sangat pasaran atau bagaimana, tapi dia kan punya nama akhir yang pasti berbeda dari yang lain, huh aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan akun social media Johnny"

Tubuh Jaehyun sedikit menegang, buru-buru otaknya bekerja memikirkan hal apa yang bisa ia bicarakan untuk mengalihkan, karena ia yakin Taeyong pasti akan menanyakan padanya.

"Waiiit! Taeyong! lihat itu! truk ice cream yang dari kemarin aku cari, aku pernah bilang padamu kalau ice cream di situ sangat enak, tapi jarang sekali kulihat, ayo cepat ke sana sebelum mobilnya pergi!"

Kehabisan akal sudah Jaehyun. Taeyong mengerenyit namun memilih menengok, dan benar saja di sana ada truk ice cream tak jauh dari letak café, Taeyong itu pecinta ice cream, tidak mungkin dirinya melewati ini walau dalam hati sedikit bingung karena setahunya truk ice cream tidak pernah menghilang dari tempat rutinnya, namun mungkin saja yang dikatakan Jaehyun benar.

Buru-buru membayar pesanan mereka dan melesat mengejar truk ice cream yang mulai berjalan, melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa mereka adalah pria yang menginjak umur dewasa.

.

Taeyong terkikik saat menyadari beberapa orang menatap aneh ke arah mereka, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum malu sambil menatap gumpalan putih bercampur serpihan hitam yang bertengger pada biscuit cone di tangannya.

Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang sudah melupakan tentang obrolan mereka sebelumnya, karena asik dengan ice cream coklatnya, Jaehyun menghela nafas setengah leganya, mengingat Taeyong tidak menemukan kontak Johnny sama sekali, namun ia tetap khawatir juga mengingat bahwa kemarin ia melihat seseorang sangat mirip dengan Johnny, tetap kekeuh dengan pikirannya kalau di dunia ini ada 7 kembaran tapi tetap saja tak bisa membuatnya tenang, bagaimana kalau Taeyong juga bertemu dengannya nanti? Dirinya belum siap untuk kembali bertemu setelah hampir 5 tahun lamanya.

"Melamun lagi, jangan terlalu banyak melamun Jae, tenang saja, aku tahu masakanmu itu sangat enak dan pasti akan diterima di restoran temanku" sahut Taeyong.

"Uh? Ah ya" Jaehyun gelagapan sendiri, padahal Taeyong tidak mengagetkannya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dengan cepat menyambar blazer ungu gelapnya, dalam hati merapalkan permintaan maaf pada Taeyong, karena acara sekitar jam 8 tapi sekarang bahkan hampir jam setengah sembilan malam.

Ia menatap takjub teman-teman lamanya yang bersorak heboh menyambutnya, ternyata yang datang cukup ramai, ia membatin bahkan Taeyong rela rumah besarnya diubah menjadi bak club malam, dan saat masuk ke dalam, Jaehyun memang mendapat banyak teman-temannya mabuk.

Tidak semua, banyak yang mengobrol dengan tenang, sesekali tertawa dengan tingkah konyol yang sedang mabuk. Ini rumah Taeyong sendiri jadi tak akan masalah dijadikan tempat party.

Taeyong merangkulnya dengan semangat, dan samar tercium bau alkohol.

"Yaah Jung Jaehyun, kenapa kau sangat bagus sekali memberiku kejutan huh?!" ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum.

"Kejutan apa?" tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali jika Johnny Seo tinggal di sini! Oh ya apa kalian menikah? Huuu jahat sekali kau ini! Pasti kalian tinggal bersama bukan di sini?" racau Taeyong semakin menjadi-jadi, Taeyong mabuk sama sekali tak memperhatikan air muka Jaehyun sekarang.

"Karena aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Johnny, jadi aku langsung menanyakannya saja padamu hehe"

"Oh ya dia sedang asik bersama Ten tadi, so bisakah kita bersenang-senang, karena kau sudah sangat sering bertemu dengannya kan?" Jaehyun terdiam, Ten itu mantan Johnny sebelum ia menjadi kekasihnya, walau sekarang dirinya pun berstatus mantan Johnny meskipun tak pernah ada yang menyatakan kalau hubungan mereka berakhir.

Taeyong sudah menarik ujung blazernya, dan Jaehyun terima-terima saja jika tidak dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda jepang menarik kerah belakang Taeyong dengan kasar.

"Hai Jaehyun! Dan hei sebaiknya jangan ladeni buaya mabuk ini okay?!"

Ujar Yuta sambil tersenyum lebar, Taeyong mendengus lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang tunangan yang kini memasang wajah juteknya, Taeyong tertawa pelan lalu menyerang pemuda Nakamoto itu hingga terjatuh tepat pada sofa di belakangnya.

Jaehyun menggeleng sambil terkekeh melihat kelakuan kelakuan temannya itu, Yuta adalah murid pindahan dulu, banyak murid lain yang bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya karena alasan Yuta hanya sementara di Negara ini, tapi berbeda dengan Taeyong yang menjalin hubungan dengan Yuta, dan sempat terjadilah kejadian cukup dramatis di mana Yuta harus kembali ke jepang.

Tapi toh, kalau memang jodoh akan kembali bertemu. Dan apa Jaehyun juga akan seperti itu…?

Moodnya kembali memburuk, saat maniknya menangkap dua orang yang tengah bercumbu di ujung ruangan sana. Johnny dan Ten.

Ia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang yang dulu juga murid pindahan, lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya, yaitu Dong Sicheng.

Mengoborolkan segala hal dengan Sicheng, namun Jaehyun cukup peka bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Jaehyun tadinya ingin minum juga, hitung-hitung untuk melupakan rasa kesalnya yang sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa, walau alasannya sudah jelas. Namun ia ingat, dirinya pergi sendiri, sebaiknya jangan mabuk.

"Sicheng, aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau di sini sampai pagi, katakan pada Taeyong kalau aku mendadak mengantuk"

Sicheng hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya berat, ia tidak benar-benar langsung pulang melainkan mencari udara segar.

"Jung… Jaehyun…"

Tubuh Jaehyun membeku seketika, menyesal kenapa ia tidak langsung saja pulang dan malah ditakdirkan kembali mendengar suara berat itu memanggil namanya.

Jaehyun memutar tubuhnya perlahan, hatinya terasa mencelos menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil padanya.

"E-euhm hhai J-johnny…" sapanya tergagap.

Sebelum Jaehyun benar-benar berlari kabur, Johnny berinisiatif mendekap tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu.

Johnny memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya pada pria yang kini kebingungan.

Jujur saja, Jaehyun merasa sangat senang luar biasa, ia benar-benar merindukan pelukan ini, aroma maskulin tubuh ini, rasa hangat ini. Membuat wajahnya sedikit mendongak agar dagunya bisa mencapai pundak Johnny, dengan ragu kedua lengannya melingkar pada pinggang itu, semakin lama ia mengeratkannya juga ikut menutup matanya.

Cukup lama dengan posisi itu, namun Jaehyun tak tahu tepatnya berapa menit, Jaehyun tersadar bahwa ini tidak benar, membuatnya melepas pelukan Johnny.

Dan saat mereka membuka jarak, Jaehyun dibuat terkejut.

"H-hei kenapa menangis"

Sungguh selama Jaehyun mengenal Johnny dari kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama, ini pertamakalinya melihat pria itu menangis, walau tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya air matanya saja yang mengalir.

Johnny menggeleng pelan, dihapusnya jejak sungai kecil di pipinya, dan baru ia ingin membuka mulut Jaehyun menyelanya.

"Maaf aku harus segera pulang" ujar Jaehyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan langsung berlalu pergi.

Johnny mematung di tempatnya, tanpa menatap punggung Jaehyun yang semakin samar, tidak ada niatan untuk mengejar pria dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun baru menyelesaikan food platingnya, tersenyum hingga membuat dimplenya terbentuk manis, menatap puas hasil karyanya, tinggal ia berikan pada pengantar makanannya.

"Pelanggannya meminta kau yang mengantarkannya Jaehyun"

Jaehyun mengerenyit, ini tak biasa terjadi, dirinya chef di sini, kecuali ada pertemuan wawancara atau sejenisnya baru dirinya akan mengantar pesanan.

"Tidak-tidak, kenapa mendadak? Apa dia mengenalku? Kenapa harus aku yang mengantarnya? Itu bukan tugasku" tolak Jaehyun, dan pelayan itu langsung memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Jaehyun tolonglah, hanya mengantar tak lebih dari 3 menit daripada pelanggan marah-marah padaku karena permintaannya tidak terkabul"

"Memang dia kenal denganku?"

"Mungkin, pesanan lain akan dipegang yang lain, jika kau tidak bisa langsung kembali"

"What? apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaehyun bingung dengan perkataan ambigu itu.

Pelayan yang sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu bekerja di restoran ini, mendorong-dorong pelan punggung Jaehyun keluar dapur.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju meja nomor 09 dengan langkah ragu, perasaannya aneh.

Dan benar saja, siapa pria tampan yang kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di hadapannya, jas hitam yang ia gantungkan pada senderan kursi di sampingnya, menyisakan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletis itu. rambut coklat gelap yang di tata rapi dengan pomade, menambah kesan dewasanya.

Ah Jaehyun mendadak merindukan rambut coklat panjang itu, yang jika terkena angin akan berantakan.

"Jaehyun" lamunan Jaehyun terpecah saat suara itu memanggil namanya lagi setelah satu bulan berlalu, dari perjumpaan terakhir mereka berdua.

"Ah ini pesanannya, maaf menunggu lama"

Jaehyun meletakkan dua hidangan berbahan tuna dan daging pada meja Johnny, ia bersikap biasa lalu bersiap melangkah pergi setelah membungkuk kecil.

Namun suatu hal yang sudah Jaehyun perkirakan akan terjadi, benar terjadi.

Johnny menahan pergelangan tangannya, bahkan menggenggamnya sangat erat, seperti Jaehyun akan hilang seketika.

"Duduklah, aku sudah pesan dua hidangan, daging ini untukmu" tawar Johnny sambil mengembangkan senyum menawannya.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu suka memakan masakanku sendiri"

"Yasudah temani aku makan saja"

"Tapi-"

"Kudengar kau belum istirahat?" Jaehyun mendengus, yang dikatakan Johnny benar membuatnya kalah.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Jaehyun menduduki kursi yang membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang kini menutup laptopnya.

Dan Jaehyun mau tak mau ikut menyantap steak yang sudah Johnny pesan, ia memang jarang sekali memakan masakannya sendiri, ia jadi sedikit merasa aneh tapi jujur saja, Jaehyun paling tidak bisa menahan aroma sedap yang berasal dari oregano dan daging yang dipanggang medium seperti ini.

"Apa orang tuamu pindah ke sini?" Johnny membuka obrolan saat satu suapan ia telan.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencoba hidup mandiri saja, pisah dengan orang tuaku"

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri?"

"Hmm kadang enak karena bisa berbuat apapun, tapi aku sering rindu ibuku atau kadang merasa takut dan kesepian" Jaehyun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Karena orang yang sama, Jaehyun pun melupakan segalanya, karena rasa nyaman itu tetap sama, dirinya pun tetap mengatakan segalanya dengan tenang.

Johnny terkekeh dibuatnya, ia benar-benar merindukan pria yang cukup manja ini, dan ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Aku juga sering kesepian…" ujar Johnny sambil menyiapkan kembali suapan untuk dirinya, Jaehyun terdiam sambil menatap Johnny, tepatnya manik bewarna coklat terang kesukaannya itu, menyiratkan rasa sedih.

"Uhm bagaimana rasanya bekerja di sini? kau benar-benar mengejar mimpimu dengan baik Jay, menjadi seorang chef, dan masakanmu semakin enak" Jaehyun tersenyum malu, tidak jarang padahal ia dipuji seperti ini, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda.

"Tapi aku bukan chef utama"

Johnny menggidikkan bahunya pelan, mendengar pernyataan Jaehyun barusan.

"Memang bukan sekarang, tapi aku yakin dalam waktu dekat kau pasti akan punya tim memasakmu sendiri dan menjadi chef utamanya"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, mengutarakan rasa senangnya.

.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya, see you again Jay. Fighting~" Johnny berujar lembut, mengacak pucuk kepala Jaehyun sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Jaehyun mendengus, menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya, rasanya sangat tidak rela Johnny pergi, apalagi Johnny terus membicarakan hal menyenangkan, membuatnya senang.

Namun saat tersadar, ia menggeleng keras, lalu setengah berlari memasuki dapur.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan pelan, menjauh dari restoran yang 15 menit yang lalu baru tutup.

Tiba-tiba berharap sebuah mobil menghampirinya, tidak, bukan mobilnya, melainkan seseorang.

Sudah 3 minggu semenjak ia bertemu dengan Johnny, pria itu sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Jaehyun, apa dia sesibuk itu? pikir Jaehyun sedih.

Itu hatinya, karena tetap saja dirinya merasa gengsi, apalagi kenapa Johnny sama sekali tak memberikan penjelasan apapun mengenai kejadian pahit yang dia lakukan dulu.

Tak terasa kakinya sudah melangkah jauh, hingga sampai di depan gedung apatemen tempatnya tinggal sementara, mungkin hingga dirinya mampu membeli tanah di sekitar sini.

.

Jam setengah 12 malam, Jaehyun hanya terus berguling di atas kasurnya, ia ingin menulis tapi tidak ada ide yang muncul sedikitpun di otaknya.

Hingga sebuah pesan memasuki ponselnya, membuat dirinya bisa tertidur nyenyak tanpa ia sadari.

 _"Bisa kita bertemu besok? Maaf mungkin akan sangat larut nanti"_

Pesan yang cukup misterius, Jaehyun tidak perlu susah-susah berfikir dari siapa pesan itu berasal, tapi yang ia fikirkan, bagaimana mereka bertemu? Apa Johnny akan datang lagi ke restoran? Ah tidak, ia bilang larut, sedangkan restoran saja tutup pukul 9 malam.

.

.

.

Jaehyun begitu bersemangat untuk malam ini, ia membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sangat bersih, hingga yang lainpun ia bersihkan dengan benar /if you know what I mean/ ia bahkan memakai scrub juga.

Memilih baju terbaiknya, walau terlintas dipikirannya jika baju ini akan terlepas dari tubuhnya… oh singkirkan pikiran kotor ini.

Juga menyemprotkan cairan beraroma wangi itu pada bagian titik nadinya, namun tangannya mendadak terhenti saat dirinya sedang memulaskan tinted lipbalm pada bibirnya.

"Hahhh kenapa aku bodoh sekali… untuk apa aku susah-susah seperti ini hingga sedikit membuat tubuhku ngilu jika jadi bertemu saja tidak jelas seperti ini"

Jaehyun mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, namun beralih tersenyum kecil saat menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia sangat-sangat jarang berdandan seperti ini, choker yang ia kenakan sekarang juga menambah kesan cantik sekaligus sexynya, tinted lipbalm itu juga sebenarnya jarang ia pakai.

Dirinya kembali bertambah kesal karena untuk apa ia berdandan seperti ini! Namun…

Bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi tepat jam 11 malam.

.

Johnny senang? Tentu saja, saat pintu terbuka, pandangannya langsung menangkap seorang bak malaikat namun beraura seperti setan yang siap menggodanya. Juga harum semerbak yang langsung indera penciumannya tangkap.

"D-dari mana kau tahu tempatku?"

"Hmmm" Johnny berdehem, tak berniat untuk to the point.

"Jangan bilang kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu"

"Suruhanmu"

"Tepat"

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan tak habis pikir, ia tak mau membayangkan bagaimana cara Johnny mendapakan nomornya juga, karena sepertinya Johnny tidak memintanya pada Taeyong.

"Aku tidak meminta ada Taeyong, karena Taeyong mengira kita masih…"

Benar kan perkiraan Jaehyun, ia mendengus sambil menatap sinis Johnny.

"Masih apa? lalu kau setuju dengan pemikirannya dan membohonginya" ujar Jaehyun sarkastik.

"Tidak. Aku ingin apa yang Taeyong kira itu benar adanya" jawaban itu membuat Jaehyun bersusah payah menyembunyikan senyum senangnya.

"Aku tahu tidak semudah itu maka… ikut denganku"

Johnny menarik pergelangan tangan Jaehyun, tak mau menerima penolakan, membuat Jaehyun harus dengan cepat menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya begitu Johnny menduduki jok mobilnya dan bersiap menyalakan mesin.

"Ikut saja"

.

"Mau kopi? Setidaknya agar kau tidak tertidur di dalam mobilku" tawar Johnny yang dibalas dengusan, namun pada akhirnya Jaehyun mengangguk.

Tidak ada obrolan selama perjalanan, Jaehyun menatap keluar dengan kerenyitan di dahinya, kapan sampainya ini? Batinnya. Kopinya sudah ia habiskan setengah.

"Kau sangat cantik Jae" Jaehyun menurunkan gelas kertas itu dari bibirnya, hanya merespon perkataan Johnny tadi dengan deheman, ia tidak suka di bilang cantik tentu saja, tapi ia merasa senang dengan pujian Johnny barusan. kau bingung? Jaehyun pun begitu.

Mata Jaehyun berbinar sambil tersenyum, saat pandangannya menangkap pemandangan indah jauh di depannya juga suara deburan ombak, Jaehyun sudah lama tidak ke pantai.

Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh dari bibir pantai, lalu ikut tersenyum menatap ekspresi excited Jaehyun.

"Kenapa mengajakku ke sini malam-malam, udaranya sangat dingin"

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu"

Jaehyun menggeleng lalu melangkah menjauhi mobil, tersenyum menikmati terpaan angin yang semakin lama terasa semakin menusuk.

Johnny tidak hanya semata-mata menggombal tadi, ia benar-benar membuat hangat tubuh Jaehyun dengan merengkuhnya dari arah belakang.

namun tak lama Jaehyun melepas tangan Johnny yang melingkar erat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku mau menghabiskan kopiku"

Ujarnya membuat alasan, mengambil sisa kopinya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil, lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kap depan mobil.

"Ah sayang sekali aku tidak membeli americano juga" Johnny berjalan menghampiri.

"Uh, kau mau juga?" Jaehyun menatap cup kopinya yang tersisa sangat sedikit, lalu beralih menatap polos Johnny.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya punyamu sudah habis…"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, ini sudah habis" ujar Jaehyun sambil meminum tegukan terakhir.

"Tapi rasanya masih ada"

"Apa maksudmu…?"

Jaehyun melebarkan matanya, saat justru Johnny menutup matanya, memanggut bibir yang terasa seperti cherry itu, berkat perisa dari tinted lipbalm yang Jaehyun pakai tadi.

Johnny menekan tengkuk Jaehyun, memperdalam ciuman yang terasa semakin panas juga memberi kode agar Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, dan senang hati ia melakukannya.

Johnny bisa mengecap rasa kopi yang masih tersisa sedikit, membuatnya tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Johnny menarik tubuh Jaehyun pada gendongannya tanpa melepas pangutannya, Jaehyun juga seperti enggan melepasnya, rasanya tubuh Jaehyun lebih ringan daripada terakhir tubuh ini digendongnya, Johnny mendadak khawatir.

Satu tangannya menahan bokong Jaehyun, sedangkan tangan satunya membuka pintu belakang mobil dengan cepat, ia menidurkan tubuh Jaehyun pada jok belakang mobilnya yang lebih luas.

Lidah Johnny bermain semakin turun, ia melepaskan choker yang melilit leher Jaehyun sebelumnya, memberikan banyak bekas gigitan di leher hingga tulang selangka, membuat sang pemilik mendongak kegelian.

Dan saat kaus putih tipis berlengan panjang hingga melewati jemarinya itu seutuhnya terlepas, hanya lenguhan kecil yang bisa Jaehyun keluarkan.

"Hahh, euuhmm~ John.. ny pintunya…" Johnny dengan cepat menutup tak begitu rapat pintu mobilnya.

Jaehyun hampir saja menjerit saat Johnny menekan nipplenya menggunakan lidah, kulitnya yang putih membuat warna merah yang menyelimuti wajahnya terlihat kontras, Johnny memang paling pintar membuatnya panas dan basah tentu saja.

"I-ni tidak adil! Kau bahkan masih lengkap" keluh Jaehyun dengan terbata, saat Johnny menarik resleting celananya, sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk meremasi bokong berisi Jaehyun, aset favorit Johnny yang tak kalah jauh dari squishy.

"Dan.. akh! Apa kau uuh yakin melakukannya.. di sini John?!" Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan tatapan menolak, membayangkan melakukannya di dalam mobil, itu sangat tidak enak.

"Kupikir tidak… tapi tadi kau bilang ini tidak adilkan? Kalau mau adil… ku yakin kau tidak akan tahan jika harus berpindah tempat dulu" goda Johnny dengan seringaian sialannya.

"Ah fuck…" Jaehyun mengumpat sambil menyembunyikan wajah malunya pada perpotongan leher Johnny.

"I will fuck you babe" Johnny mengecupi pipi Jaehyun dengan gemas, yang untungnya pipi itu tidak menirus. Lalu mengangkat Jaehyun ke atas pangkuannya, setelah sebelumnya menarik selimut yang memang sudah ia siapkan di mobil belakangnya, menyelimuti tubuh polos Jaehyun dan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Cih semudah itu…" sungut Jaehyun, saat sudah kembali teringat, tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini bersama Johnny.

Johnny menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, ia mengeratkan lengan yang melingkar pada tubuh Jaehyun lalu menaruh dagunya pada bahu Jaehyun yang tak dilapisi apapun, sesekali mengecupinya juga.

"Hey dengarkan aku okay…?" ujar Johnny lembut.

"Hmm okay…" Jaehyun mengangguk pelan, kepalanya ia mundurkan sedikit lalu menoleh untuk mengecup pipi Johnny sekilas.

Jaehyun yang dipangku dalam posisi memblakangi Johnny, memainkan jemari yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu sambil menunggu Johnny bicara. Jujur saja, Jaehyun sangat penasaran.

"Jung Jaehyun, I'm really really sorry, I know it breaks your heart, but… setidaknya aku punya alasan kenapa... aku tahu alasanku sangat bodoh"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Orang tuaku menyuruhku pindah ke sini tepat setelah kelulusan, mengatakan bahwa yang membuat keluargaku renggang adalah karena aku pisah dengan mereka, jujur aku iri meihat keluarga hangatmu. Kupikir itu semua akan berjalan baik tanpa ayahku yang memegang semua kendali, aku tidak boleh kembali, tidak bisa menghubungimu sedikitpun, tanpa adanya perubahan di keluargaku…"

"Aku ingat aku terkejut saat kau mengobrol dengan ibumu seperti teman, maksudku kau dan ibumu sangat dekat lalu kau mengomeliku karena aku jarang menelfon ibuku, fyi sebenarnya ibuku lumayan suka bercanda juga sih"

"Yang membuatku menurut pada mereka karena hanya ingin merasakan itu… keluargaku… kalau saja aku punya adik atau kakak pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku…"

Jaehyun terdiam, bukan karena otaknya mencerna terlalu lambat, hanya karena rasa bersalah berebut masuk, dan bertambah ketika Johnny melanjutkan omongannya.

"Aku memaksa pergi, tapi saat tahu ayahmu dipindah kerja ke Kanada, aku benar-benar putus asa untuk menghubungimu… walau masih termasuk hanya Negara bagian…"

Bagai sebuah bom kecil meledak di ujung kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan fakta yang satu ini, karena sebenarnya ia pun masih ada 1 tahun lagi jika mau menunggu ayahnya di Kanada.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Johnny benar-benar melepas sejenak sikapnya yang tak jarang angkuh dan gengsi, untuk kali ini saja, ia tak ingin melepas Jaehyun lagi.

Jaehyun menggeleng keras, tak tahu efek sebesar apa yang berpengaruh pada perasaan Johnny sekarang.

"Tidak. Tidak seharusnya kau minta maaf jika kenyataannya seperti ini" jawaban itu membuat senyum kecil terukir pada bibir Johnny.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Kubilang tidak! Karena itu bukan salahmu… salahku terus-terusan sangka buruk denganmu…"

"Tidak masalah"

"Lupakan itu, anggap saja 4 tahun itu hanya mimpi buruk dan bisakah kita membuat sebuah mimpi indah dengan melanjutkan yang tadi?!"

Johnny tergelak kecil, melihat betapa tak sabarannya Jaehyun.

"Itu bukan mimpi indah melainkan mimpi basah" ujar Johnny sambil mencubit ujung hidung Jaehyun gemas.

"Apapun itu"

"Karena rumahku akan jadi rumahmu juga, ayo pulang~"

 _Tetaplah di dekatku._

FIN.

Hai halo~ :v ini fanfic JohnJae gue...

mungkin bacotan gue bakal lebih panjang dri fanficnya he he terserah mau di baca apa gk :v

Ini gk bener2 bercerita kayak di lagunya, tpi tetep ngambil beberapa inspirasi scene dari lagu dan videoklipnya, videoklip yg lyric maupun yg biasa, dan! ttep jalan cerita yg terinspirasi dari lagu Closer /maybe :'v

Yaa jdi ini sebenernya hasil pemikiran gue tentang lagu Closer juga, gue bertanya-tanya apa yg bkin mereka lost contact slama 4 tahun? wkwkwk jdi gue jawab sendiri dgn fanfic ini, so mungkin ada yg tau? bisa jawab di komen, kali aja guenya yg gak ngerti :'v

Ya karena itu, gue bkin cerita ini jga gak dibkin jelas2 bgt, apalagi pengambilan tempatnya, sama kayak fanfic gue sebelumnya, gak jelas ceritanya ini mereka di mana, karena gue gk yakin ini dan itu menceritakan di korea, klo mau bilang di barat jga gue ragu haha jdi yaa terserah yg baca aja hehe gak usah dipikirin jga gak masalah kan ya :'v

ps : maafkan menyamakan bokong Jaehyun dgn squishy, ofc Jaehyun lbh gemesin dong dri squshy :'v

pss : lord, smoga gk ada yg minta adegan selanjutnya /kepedean gue :"v/

yak ini jam 4 pagi, pdahal rencana dri jam 1, ada yg gk bsa tidur atau males tidur jga? atau jdi batgirl atau batman? :V

gue tau ini fanfic gk bagus2 amat, atau malah gk bagus sma sekali tapi... review dong :'v

/MaduLegal/


End file.
